


I have no motivation

by DoNotRemoveThisLabel



Series: Crack fics [2]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotRemoveThisLabel/pseuds/DoNotRemoveThisLabel
Summary: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	I have no motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HasKnees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/gifts).



"Fuck me"

"okay"


End file.
